herofandomcom-20200223-history
Zack Martin
|enemies = }} Zachary "Zack" Martin, also known as Quick Guy, is one of the two main protagonists in The Suite Life series, along with his brother Cody Martin. He is typically the unstudious, outgoing, rebellious and often lazy twin, who is often seen wearing skater clothes. Academically, he is a straight "D" student, though he shows a great interest for wood shop—the class in which he is the best student. He didn't graduate Middle School due to failing English, but he eventually graduated High School in the finale of the series. He is portrayed by Dylan Sprouse. Appearance Like his brother, Zack is about four feet tall with short blonde hair at the start of the series. He generally wears long-sleeved shirts with t-shirts over top, and skater pants or shorts along with skater shoes. Of the two, he generally appears to be far more laid back than his brother, who usually wears more formal clothing. Before the start of The Suite Life on Deck, Zack grew his hair longer, to be around shoulder length. As the series progresses, Zack grows to around five-foot-ten tall, and cuts his hair back to a much shorter length. Personality Zack is a "player" and a "ladies' man" when it comes to girls. However, when it comes to schoolwork, Zack is not nearly as smart as Cody, and is described as lazy by Mr. Forgess in the episode "Smart & Smarterer". He's the more athletic of the twins and likes to play basketball, baseball, football, and dancing. He likes to be in the limelight and often tries to take credit for other people's accomplishments. He can be very petty when it comes to money and sometimes uses Cody for get-rich-quick schemes. Even though he insults and uses Cody, he is shown to be protective when other people are mean to him. Unlike his brother Cody, who loses most of his prankster antics, Zack is still fond of pranking people throughout both of the series regardless of the often high consequences and already knowing he will be the first person blamed. When it comes to causing trouble, he seemingly has an affinity for it. Despite his tough-guy attitude, Zack is the more sentimentally attached of the twins. He always misses Cody when he's gone and often feels bored without him. He also clung to his mother's legs during the first episode of The Suite Life on Deck, crying, "Mommy, don't go!" Gallery Zack_heroic.jpg 8bc3358462394ccdcc3e078031db5688.jpg 3x05_Super_Gemelli_(Super_Twins).avi_001081440.jpg 063ebeb7c2814237c22846ec3be64544.jpg 146f825e29f84caecc16da6ae001eeb8.jpg Zack_Martin_3.jpg 9b53ce8d459944f8c47ec4ced7eeabdb.jpg 06548aa50dcf40dec02f74b7545f7429.jpg TLS-Circle_of_Spies-Zack_and_Cody.jpg|Zack Martin as he appears in the Nintendo DS game The Suite Life of Zack & Cody: Circle of Spies 3672c779c935421bc2d00669cf1a5b3f.jpg Zack_Martin_Deck.jpg 45c913b9b60e4714c755d43d2b52d821.jpg 720391a8fbb14512c52c95fe068d743c.jpg Zackmartin.jpg|Zack Martin, as he appears in The Suite Life on Deck 28a24ae6cc6b4f4fcf1aa081b3e8e690.jpg Df0210e188b947d0c7deb2fd1bcf3954.jpg Suite_Life_Movie_experiment.jpg E3715165b5cc4e09cea08b79fcefd1e2.jpg Bb1d0901f8e3402bc06a6aef8b40c62e.jpg Twins_movie.jpg E194a92f817d4206c2abe2d1c8785fe9.jpg Suite-life-movie-zack-cody-lab.jpg 18b24be4ed5a4291c21f842b2f032d11.jpg 3x05_Super_Gemelli_(Super_Twins).avi_001221760.jpg Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Sitcom Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:In Love Category:Movie Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Twin/Clone Category:Mischievous Category:Pacifists Category:Tricksters Category:Dimwits Category:Heroic Liars Category:Arrogant Category:Male Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Grey Zone Category:Lawful Good Category:Loyal Category:Bond Creator Category:Casanova Category:Animal Kindness Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Titular Category:Bond Protector Category:Superheroes Category:Kids Category:Alter-Ego Category:Nurturer Category:Optimists Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Adventurers Category:Damsels Category:Fighter Category:Book Heroes Category:Charismatic Category:Falsely Accused Category:Strategists Category:MAD Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Envious Category:Dissociative Category:Protectors Category:Pawn of the Villain